


Seguindo No Trem Azul

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A Lua podia se esconder lá fora atrás das nuvens, mas Sirius não podia fazer o mesmo com seus sentimentos dentro daquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 5





	Seguindo No Trem Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018
> 
> Primeira parte de uma série de one-shots wolfstar inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

**_“Só me dará prazer se viajar contigo  
Até nascer o sol, seguindo no trem azul”_ **

_______________________

A Lua Crescente se escondia cada vez mais por entre as nuvens escuras que encobriam o anoitecer. Sirius admirava a visão da janela do Expresso de Hogwarts, era o único ser desperto naquela cabine.

Um suspiro vindo do seu lado direito fez um singelo sorriso erguer-se em seu rosto jovial. Se a Lua daquela noite fosse outra — uma grande e amarela — Remus com certeza não estaria profundamente adormecido em seu ombro, deixando o ar escapar lentamente de suas narinas e encolhendo-se sutilmente contra o corpo de Sirius, talvez pelo frio, talvez pelo aconchego. Não era preciso dizer qual das duas suposições agradava mais o animago, o sorriso estampado em sua face respondia por ele.

Um som nada agradável então veio do outro lado da cabine. Peter roncava assoviando feito um roedor, era como se, desde que passara a se transformar em rato, não soubesse mais agir como um ser humano. Entretanto Sirius sabia bem que não tinha direito de criticar o amigo, não quando ele farejava quase que propositalmente o trescalo dos cabelos de Remus. Ele não podia evitar, os resquícios do aroma de madressilva que provavelmente, ao menos para os outros, já fora embora há muito ainda eram captados pelo seu nariz aguçado.

Remus havia passado tantos momentos recôndito em florestas que, para Sirius, suas madeixas sempre cheiravam a algo silvestre, montês. Será que ele era o único a notar tais detalhes? E se fosse, por qual motivo o faria? Afinal, não é como se Sirius se atentasse ao cheiro de James ou de Peter, ou ainda de qualquer outra pessoa.

E falando em James…

Prongs dormia quase tão silencioso e sereno quanto Remus, mas uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto retirava toda e qualquer seriedade que ele pudesse ter durante o sono — os óculos tortos, uma das lentes usando uma de suas narinas como olho. Sirius se segurou para não rir muito alto, mas o som contido de sua gargalhada ainda foi o bastante para fazer Remus se mexer. Moony não acordou entretanto, apenas voltou a suspirar de cansaço, ele estava sempre tão tenso afinal de contas.

O cheiro silvestre voltou a assombrar Sirius, ou melhor, voltou a enfeitiçá-lo.

_Por que sentir aquilo era tão bom?_

Algo dentro de Sirius dizia-lhe que se ele se deparasse com uma Amortentia a poção teria exatamente esse cheiro.

Isso significava que…

— O que está fazendo, Padfoot? — Sirius só não deu um salto porquê Remus ainda dormia sobre o seu lado direito. James olhava para ele com um sorriso suspeito enquanto espreguiçava-se no banco, os óculos desalinhados ainda o deixando com uma aparência divertida.

Quando foi que ele havia despertado? Não fazia nem um minuto que Sirius havia rido de seu estado atrapalhado!

— Como assim o que estou fazendo? — indagou o jovem de cabelos escuros confuso, isto é, não tão confuso, apenas perdido por ter sido pego em "flagrante". — Foi _ele_ quem adormeceu em mim!

— Sim, eu estou vendo — James disse ajeitando os óculos redondos — e também estou vendo você _cheirar_ o cabelo dele.

— O que?! — exclamou Sirius, dessa vez sua voz saiu alta o suficiente para fazer Remus acordar, ele sim parecia confuso. — Eu não estava fazendo _isso!_

— Nós já chegamos? — Remus perguntou sacudindo a cabeça, como que para espantar o sono ainda presente em seus olhos, antes de perceber que o trem ainda estava em movimento. — Oh… Padfoot, me desculpe por ter dormido em você, poderia ter me acordado.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Moony, acho que não foi incômodo nenhum pra ele — falou James sugestivamente e Sirius só queria fazê-lo rodopiar no ar usando um _Wingardium Leviosa,_ quem sabe fazê-lo passar pelo vidro da janela do trem e atirá-lo montanha abaixo.

Os três Marotos então iniciaram uma profunda e cativante discussão:

— Do que vocês estão falando? 

— De nada!

— De certas manias caninas que nosso querido Padfoot aqui adquiriu.

— Tipo o quê?

— Tipo nada!

Sirius lançou um olhar severo para James que dizia: _“Escute aqui, James ''Prongs" Potter, você sabe bem que meu gênio pode ser muito pior do que o seu então pense bastante se quer continuar curtindo com a minha cara!”_

James pareceu entender o recado porquê logo em seguida ergueu as duas mãos no ar como se estivesse sendo alvo de alguma coisa, porém é claro que ele fez tudo isso sem tirar o sorriso provocativo do rosto.

— Você sabe para que lado o carrinho foi, Padfoot? — questionou fazendo-se de desentendido. — Estou com muita vontade de comer umas tortinhas de abóbora.

— Esquerda — respondeu Sirius que na verdade não fazia a menor ideia, pois passara todo o tempo em que estivera acordado inerte nas sensações que a proximidade de Remus causavam-lhe.

James adiantou-se em cutucar Peter que bateu a cabeça no vidro da janela ao levar um susto, os outros três riram é claro.

— Vamos, Wormtail! — exclamou James levantando-se. — Vamos comprar uns doces.

Obviamente Peter nem sequer questionara aquela repentina atitude, Sirius por outro lado não deixava de querer saber o que James queria exatamente com tudo aquilo.

— Me faz um favor e me traz uns chocolates — pediu Remus a James com um ar preguiçoso, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando outra vez. — Pago você depois.

— Como quiser.

— Não vai perguntar o que eu quero? — brincou Sirius só para manter o hábito e tentar fazer parecer que estava agindo normalmente, como sempre.

— Não é necessário, já estou atendendo ao seu pedido. — James ergueu as sobrancelhas e em seguida saiu da cabine com um Peter ainda bastante sonolento em seu encalço.

Sirius resmungou algo ininteligível para o outro e voltou os olhos à janela numa tentativa falha de encontrar a Lua, tarde demais, ela fora completamente encoberta pelas nuvens.

— Você está tão sério, Sirius Black. — Ele ouviu Remus comentar e, para sua surpresa, o amigo encontrava-se de olhos fechados. Se ele não tivesse dito nada o outro pensaria que estava dormindo. — Prongs está chateando-o demais?

— Como se eu fosse levar as brincadeiras dele a sério! — riu Sirius. — Eu que o levei para esse caminho.

— Vocês dois não prestam. — Remus virou a cabeça para Sirius, suas pálpebras ainda escondendo seus encantadores olhos, do mesmo jeito que as nuvens faziam com a Lua lá fora.

Sirius não se conteve em analisar cada feição no rosto do amigo, em poucos segundos ele identificou cansaço, uma certa melancolia, um pouco de divertimento e sarcasmo — algo presente em todos os Marotos — e uma ponta de nervosismo. Remus então abriu os olhos, duas íris esverdeadas encontraram duas cinzentas.

— Por que está sempre me olhando desse jeito, Padfoot? — perguntou suavemente o licantropo.

— De que jeito? — Sirius ficara estranhamente ansioso pela resposta porquê ele mesmo não sabia que jeito era aquele.

— Eu não sei, mas eu notei, sabe, desde o quarto ano na verdade e é… _diferente._ — Sirius sentiu uma bola de cristal passar pela sua garganta, uma daquelas da aula de Adivinhação. — Não estou dizendo que estou incomodado com isso e talvez seja só algo da minha cabeça bagunçada por tudo o que… enfim, parece que você está preocupado com algo relacionado a mim e quando digo isso não falo de toda essa coisa de lobisomem.

Sirius precisava de um tempo para pensar, mais do que alguns minutos, mais do que alguns dias — talvez alguns meses. Ele não estava preparado para dizer algo a Remus agora, pois nem mesmo estava preparado para admitir algo a si mesmo. Parecia errado jogar o que quer que estivesse em seu coração a esmo no ar sem ter certeza de nada.

— Podemos falar sobre isso em outra ocasião? — Sirius perguntou aquilo com tanta seriedade que surpreendeu-se e a mesma reação, claro, estampou o rosto de Remus. — No Natal talvez?

É, era tempo suficiente para pensar.

— Algum motivo especial para essa data?

— Não, é só… bem, estaremos em Hogwarts nas férias de Natal, não é? Você e eu?

— É, estaremos.

— Ótimo.

— Sabe que irei me lembrar disso, não sabe? Você me deixou curioso, Padfoot, não pense que me esquecerei...

— Moony, não quero que se esqueça.

O ar dentro da cabine pareceu ficar denso e Sirius desejou com toda a sua alma que James e Peter chegassem logo para que aquele silêncio acusador fosse quebrado.

— Esse banco é muito desconfortável — disse Remus e o oxigênio voltou a ser “respirável” outra vez.

— Pode voltar a dormir no meu ombro se quiser, não é à toa que Pad* é a primeira parte do meu apelido — Sirius falou sorrindo.

— Sabe, já que se ofereceu me sinto na obrigação de não recusar.

Aquele diálogo foi o mais amigável possível, pois, antes de qualquer sentimento que Sirius tivesse em especial por Remus, eles eram nada mais nada menos do que amigos.

O cheiro de madressilva, o calor do corpo de Remus e o movimento contínuo do trem fizeram Sirius rapidamente cair no sono junto ao outro.

Lá fora a Lua Crescente dava as caras outra vez como que para poder contemplar — com o mesmo sentimento de calmaria — àquele que a contemplava antes.


End file.
